


untitled

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites





	untitled

dusk brings a welcome chill in the air, night battling the summer day heat. it’s dark apart from the strip of dirty orange hanging over the horizon, fading out up the sky and painting the ocean steely blue. the small fire in the middle of the beach lights up the faces of the handfuls of people gathered around it, casting even darker shadows behind. 

yuta sits in the cooling sand with his arms resting on his bent knees, watching the flames. a slow breeze comes in from the water, not cold enough to pimple his naked arms. the sound of small night waves sliding in over the shore is soothing, comfortingly constant. he’s just waiting for some douchebag to take out a guitar and ruin the moment. 

he barely hears the soft steps behind him, nothing more than sand shifting, before knees sink down on either side of his hips, a pair of arms snake around his neck and a chest is pressed against his back.

jaehyun’s nose brushes through his hair, behind his ear. 

“hey?”

“i want him,” jaehyun breathes out, like a sigh. 

yuta turns his head to follow jaehyun’s gaze, though he already knows where he’s looking. across, through the flickering flames, sicheng sits leaned back on his hands in the sand, talking with someone. 

“can i?” jaehyun asks, fingers moving feather light over yuta’s arm.

yuta grins. he had a hunch.

it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it himself. and the mental image of it - of the two of them - is very nice.

“go for it.”

jaehyun stays for a moment, holding him, then presses a kiss to the corner of yuta’s mouth curling up in a grin.

his back feels cold when jaehyun leaves him, left out to the night air again, but he feels warm watching jaehyun make his way around the fire. watching the way sicheng’s face immediately turns up towards him, brightening. the way it ties in concentration when jaehyun sits down next to him, to catch all of his words.

he grins to himself later when they get up and disappear together down the beach, hands brushing.

 

 

“wait,” sicheng says, pulling away from his lips. “yuta. you and yuta…” he trails off, maybe not knowing how to put it. 

“it’s okay,” jaehyun says. they’re curled together in the moonlit sand, jaehyun leaned on a hand, staying close. “he’s okay with it.”

sicheng sits back a bit. “so you are…”

“yeah,” jaehyun says, whatever was implied. most likely, him and yuta are. him and yuta are a lot of things. sicheng looks at him, brows tied, mouth tight. like trying to understand, or make a decision. jaehyun doesn’t fight the urge to touch him. he reaches out, brushing his fingers over sicheng’s arm. “are you okay with it?”

sicheng’s eyes glint dark in the night. there’s a beat, and then he nods. “okay.”

when jaehyun moves closer again sicheng meets him without hesitation. 

sicheng’s lips are calmly curious, like wanting to find something but having no rush getting there. his fingers explorers, mapping out slow trails over jaehyun’s neck and chest.

jaehyun crosses his legs and gently pulls sicheng into his lap, fitting them together. a thought hits him, too delighted by it to get jealous. he shifts away, just a little bit, and whispers against sicheng’s cheek; “was he the one you really wanted?”

sicheng snorts, ducking his head in embarrassment.

jaehyun laughs and scoops his face back up with his hands. “i get it,” he says, scattering little kisses around sicheng’s mouth. “i don’t think he’d turn you down.”

sicheng says a word in mandarin that jaehyun barely catches and hasn’t heard before.

“what?” he mumbles.

sicheng repeats it. he appears to search for a translation, seemingly distracted by jaehyun’s lips on his jawline. 

“greedy,” he says finally, closing his eyes. “i’m greedy. i want you both.”


End file.
